


잠결에 시작된 섹스

by howweusedtobe



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 이번에도 조는 눈만 감고 있을 생각이었다, 니키가 잠든 체 하는 조의 입술을 조심스레 잡아 벌리고 혀끝에 선단을 대기 전까진.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 3





	잠결에 시작된 섹스

조를 깨운 것은 두 점의 온기였다. 땀과 섞인, 뜨겁다고만은 할 수 없는 들큰한 열기가 뺨에 자국을 남겼다. 아릿한 기분은 차가운 잠속으로 침잠한 의식을 꿰어 저 위로 낚아올리는 바늘인 것만 같았다. 항상 무해해보이는 그 둥근 생김새에 홀려서, 입을 한껏 벌린 뒤에야 이번에도 끝에는 살을 찢고 박혀들어가는 날카로운 가시가 달려있다는 걸 깨닫고 만다. 조는 아직도 단잠에 빠져든 척 할 정도로는 똑똑했지만 겨우 그것뿐이었다. 미미하게 떨리는 눈꺼풀은 어둠속에서나 겨우 감춰질 테니까. 심연이 몸을 떠밀면, 조는 떠밀리는 대로 한 발 두 발 위로 위로 밀려나는 수밖에 없었다. 그것은 무엇의 온기였는가. 어떠한 이유로 그에게 날아들었는가. 왜 굳이 무해함을 가장한 악의여야만 했는가.

알고 있었다. 답은 항상 지척에 있었다. 눈만 뜨면 바로 보이는 그곳에. 하지만 이번에도 구태여 벙어리 장님이 되어 바늘을 입에 물고서 아파하는 이유는 그의 자존심에 있었다. 유수프는 자신이 니콜로와 몸을 섞기를 원한다는 사실을 믿고 싶지 않았다. 사내의 아래에서 여인처럼 드러누워 시트를 부여잡아야 한다는 건 끔찍했다. 저에게 욕정하여 저를 취하는 상대에게 감정이 생긴다는 건. 어느날 밤에는 누가 먼저인지도 모르게 이불을 들추고 가만히 누워있는 사람의 몸을 더듬는다는 건. 조는 돌아누웠다. 온기가 떨어져나가나 싶더니 이내 다시 가까이 다가와 이번에는 귓바퀴를 잡았다. 뜨거웠을지도 모른다고, 그런 생각이 들었고 조는 턱을 아래로 당기고 몸을 웅크렸다. 싫다. 속으로 조용히 되뇌여보았다. 싫어야만 한다. 그는 유수프 카이사니였다. 무슬림이었고 아직도 고국에는 그의 친척 몇몇이 생존해있었다. 그는 결코 외로움에 숨이 막혀 비역질로 도망치는 무일푼의 추방자가 아니었다.

턱이 손에 잡혀 끌려올라갔다. 곤한 잠에 빠져있을 뿐이므로 몸에 힘이 들어갈 리가 없었다. 꿈을 꾸는 자가 으레 그렇듯 유수프의 몸은 마비되어 있었다. 차라리 눈을 똑바로 뜨고 상대를 마주하는 편이 더 낫겠다고 생각은 들지만, 좀처럼 눈이 떠지지가 않았다. 싫은 것인지 못하는 것인지 그 경계는 불분명했다. 입술에 닿는 것을, 조는 거부하지 않았다. 이것이 단순한 계간의 죄였더라면 신벌을 받아 천국도 지옥도 거부하는 몸이 된 자의 숙명으로써 순종했을런지도 모른다. 자신이 그 이상으로, 스스로 정당화할 수 있는 범위 이상으로 니콜로를 가슴에 품고 있을지도 모른다는 생각은 유수프를 미치게 만들었다.

그런 사람은 유수프 카이사니가 아니었다.

현명한 무슬림으로서 코란과 샤리야를 배워온 사람이 할 짓이 아니었다. 유복하게 자라나 물질적으로 부족함 없이 살아온 구김살 없는 사람이 생각할 짓이 아니었다. 그는 아직도, 80여 년이 흐르긴 했지만, 여전히 유수프 카이사니였다. 안 그런가? 실상 조는, 유수프는 이미 죽어 고국에 뜰에 묻혔음을 받아들일 수 없었기에 자신이 니콜로를 사랑한다는 사실을 받아들일 수 없었다. 몸이 바로 이곳에 이렇게 멀쩡하게 남아있는데. 내가 이렇게 생생하게 과거를 기억하고 있는데. 사랑하는 가족들과 친구들이 있었는데.

약간 힘이 들어간 손가락이 조의 입술을 살포시 잡아 내렸다. 조는 하는 수 없다는 양 입을 아주 조금 벌렸다. 이에 손가락이 닿나 싶더니 뒷머리가 잡히고, 입 안에 뜨거운 것이 밀려들어왔다. 언제부터인지 배우지도 않았는데 이를 세우면 아파한다는 사실을 깨우쳤다. 구역질을 참으며 목 안 깊숙한 곳까지 그것을 담으면, 마치 아래로 하는 것처럼 강하게 조일 수 있다. 조는 바르작댔다. 몇 주 전에 잘려 이제는 제법 까슬하게 자란 곱슬머리가 손가락을 휘감았다. 손은 대체 어디다 둬야 하나, 잠시 고민하다 허벅지에 올려놓으니 허벅지에 힘이 들어가는 것이 느껴졌다.니키의 허벅지가.

조는 결국 참지 못하고 눈을 치떴다. 니키의 얼굴은 저 위에 있었다. 고개를 뒤로 젖힌 채 색색 숨을 내쉬는 광경이 눈에 들어왔다. 목구멍은 본능적으로 움찔댔다. 눈에 송글송글 눈물이 맺히는 사이 혀는 니키의 옆과 가장 위를 부드럽게 어루만졌다. 분명 자신이 자고 있었을 때 시작된 관계라고, 그러니 이것 역시 어쩔 수 없는 생리적인 반응일 뿐이며 자신에게는 그 어떠한 책임도 없었다. 그렇게 믿어보지만  _기분이 좋다_ 는 사실만큼은 아무리 해도 숨겨지지가 않았다. 니키의 허벅지를 쥔 손에 힘이 들어갔다.

"조?"

이름이 불렸다. 놀랐는지 엉덩이가 뒤로 빠졌지만 조는 그것을 따라 고개를 앞으로 뺐다. 황급히 제 귀며 볼을 잡으려다 흥건한 땀에 미끄러지는 손아귀에서 벗어나 다시금 그것을 입에 물었다. 눈물이 속눈썹에 붙어 들려올려졌다가 얼마 못가 아래로 죽 미끄러졌다. 니키는 이제 어쩔줄 몰랐다. 앞으로도 뒤로도 가지 못하고 조에게 붙들려 조의 뒷머리에 몇 번이고 손을 올렸다. 니키에게 욕정을 풀 상대라고는 조 하나뿐이었고 조는 사실 요령이 아주 좋았다. 니키가 어느 순간 손에 힘을 세게 주고 조의 머리를 제 몸에 더욱 가깝에 붙여오자 싫다는 항의 한번 없이 받아냈다. 토정한 것을 입에 머금었다가, 비역질의 맛이라고 생각하며 눈을 꼭 감고 삼켰다. 니키의 숨이 거칠었다.

"조. 조, 여기 좀 봐. 나 좀 봐봐. 한번만."

하지만 정신은 아마 다른 것으로 자극을 받은 듯, 아래로 무너지는 조를 받쳐들고서 애원을 했다.

"왜......이건.......우린.......그러니까 내 말은......."

"이제 좀 창녀같았어?"

끝내 니키를 마주보지 않았다. 눈물이 멈추지 않는 것이 참 바보 같았다. 분명 니키를 밀어내려고 손을 뗐는데, 어느새 고개가 아주 아래로 꺾이지 않게끔 하는 받침대처럼 얼굴을 꼭 붙들고 있었다. 눈물이 살에 비벼져 퍼졌다. 목에선 비린 맛이 났다. 바보 같았다. 두 방울만 더 떨어트리고 나서 손으로 슥 훔쳐내야지. 한 방울만 더 흘리고 그만 그쳐야지. 차마 형용할 수 없는 기분이었다. 뭐가 뭔지 알 수 없게 되어버리고, 기대를 했던 몸은 차게 식어갔다. 그래서 눈물을 멈출 수가 없었다. 한심하고 원망스럽고 절망스럽고. 니콜로가 니키가 된 것은 언제부터였을까. 언제부터 유수프 카이사니는 유수프가 되기를 그만두었을까. 왜 하필 사내여야만 했을까. 사내의 양물을 입에 담는 것이, 치미는 헛구역질이, 그의 손가락이 닿는 두피가 이리도 기분이 좋을 수 있다는 건 정말이지 생경한 감각이었다. 그랬기에 더욱 더, 조가 억지로 두고 와야만 했던 고국의 모든 향수를 연상시켰다. 니키를 사랑하게 되면, 두 번 다시 돌이킬 수 없게 되고 만다. 단단한 파도와 같이 온 몸에 부딪혀오는 심연을 조는 어거지로 거부하고 있었다. 바늘에 걸려서 심해에서 추방당하고 온 몸이 부르트고 눈알이 튀어나와가며 사람이라고도 부를 수 없는 끔찍한 몰골로 물밖에 나오면, 그때부터는 대체 어떻게 되는 걸까. 누구도 조에게 그런 것은 가르쳐주지 않았다.

더이상, 신에게조차 기도할 수 없었다. 이렇게 되어버린 이상. 니키가 조의 어깨를 쥐었다. 오랜 공복 상태에서 갑작스레 몸을 많이 움직였을 때처럼, 정신이 아득해지며 어깨가 잔잔히 떨렸다. 그의 손은 여전히 뜨거웠다. 하지만 말만큼은 부드러웠다.

"조, 그런 말만큼은 하지 않기로 했잖아."

"마을에 갈 수도 없으니까 처녀를 꼬시거나 창녀를 사지도 못하겠지. 그런 것뿐이잖아."

"조, 그렇지 않아. 결코. 절대로."

"얼마나....! 앞으로 몇 번을 더 내어줘야 솔직해질 거야?"

너는 이 짓이 부끄럽지도 않아? 조는 니키가 싫었다. 적어도, 남녀관계와 동등하다는 양 당연스럽게 행동하는 것이 싫었다. 남들 앞에서 친구라고, 듣기 좋은 말을 하면 그의 낯빛이 어두워지는 것이 싫었다. 아무렇지도 않다는 것은 거짓말이었다. 결코 아무렇지 않을 수는 없었다. 비역질. 계간질. 남색. 그것 말고는 부를 만한 마땅한 단어조차 없어, 획 하나하나 가슴에 아로새기며 이를 악무는데. 니키의 끈질긴 설득에 조는 결국 하는 수 없이 손에서 얼굴을 뗐다. 흐려진 시야에 결연한 표정의 니키가 들어왔다. 니키는 입을 꾹 다물고서 아무 말도 하지 않았으나, 눈빛만은 형형했고 니키가 그런 시선을 보낼 때마다 조는 거부할 수 없이 몇번이고 후회를 해가며 사로잡히게 되었다. 그리고 그 사이에서 쭉 뻗은 콧날. 적당한 입매. 매일 매끈하게 다듬는 턱선까지도. 이렇게 주저하게 되는데도. 몇 번이고. 기어코.

"그래,"

니키는 입술을 깨물었다.

"네가 맞아. 1두캇만 있었어도 오늘 밤은 숲에서 자지 않고 매음굴에 갔을 거야."

조는 안도했다. 이것이 사랑이 아니라는 사실이 행복했다. 동시에 허연 비늘처럼 눈과 귀에 덮여 감각을 틀어막고 질식하게 했다. 이것은 결국 사랑이 아니었다. 외로우니까 그저 착각을 했을 뿐이다, 병영에서 사내들이 흔히 그러하듯이. 서열이 낮은 자를 골라 그저 힘의 우위로 찍어눌렀을 뿐이다. 폐가 터질 듯 답답했다. 온 몸이 저릿저릿했다. 그 말을 하면서도 니키는 조를 놓아주지 않았다. 조를 천천히 도로 눕혔다. 심장이 흉곽에서 내보내달라는 듯 복장뼈를 미친듯이 두드려댔다. 우리는 아무 사이도 아니었다. 그렇다면 관계가 재정립된 지금, 조는 다시 유수프로 돌아갈 수 있는가? 아무데로도, 심지어 유일하게 자신의 처지를 이해해주는 니키의 품으로도 도망가지 못한다는 사실이 조의 심장을 핏줄에서 뜯어내었고 진실의 독을 흩뿌리며 멎어가는 심장을 횡경막으로 식도로 위로 미친듯이 던져댔다. 니키가 조의 위에 올라탔다. 심장이 뚝, 일순간 멎었다.

"니키......."

"밤마다 나타나는 환영으로는 만족하지 못해서 자고 있는 네게 손을 뻗을 때마다, 생각하곤 해. 네게 봉긋한 가슴이 있었으면 좋겠다고."

니키는 조가 잠옷 삼아 입고 자는 통원피스를 위로 밀어올려 벗겨냈다. 한여름인데도 오소소 소름이 돋았다. 니키가 판판한 가슴에 손을 얹었다가 위로 슬슬 쓸어올리며 유두를 쥐었다. 짓이겨지는 감각에 조는 저도 모르게 허리를 튕겼다. 하으, 하으으으........정말로 색을 밝히는 천박한 것이라도 된 것처럼 입으로 신음을 흘렸다. 가슴에서부터 알싸한 감각이 퍼져나갔고 몸이 붕붕 뜨며 정신은 멀어졌다. 조는 벌어진 입으로 마른 침을 삼켰다. 니키의 단단한 음경은 그의 배에 닿아 맑은 액을 흘리고 있었다. 조는 다리를 비비며 숨 넘어가는 소리를 냈다. 미칠 것 같이 좋았다. 니키가 자신의 남성성을 부정하는데도, 그에게 가슴이 있었으면 좋겠다는 니키의 말이 곧  _정상적인_ 연인 관계를 암시하는 것만 같았다. 자기 최면이라고 해도 좋다. 조의 의식은 이미 흐려져 제 살을 좀먹는 것과 저 자신마저도 구분하지 못하고 있었다. 아, 내가 여인일 수만 있었다면. 내 몸이 차라리 여자가 되게 해달라고 속으로라도 빌 수나 있었다면. 그런 세상에서는 정말로 니키와 불멸의 연인이 되었을지도 모른다.

"좀 더......더.......함부로 대해줘, 응?"

밤은 숨막히게 더웠다. 조는 엉덩이를 시트에 부볐다. 절벽에 막 몸을 던졌을 때처럼 의식이 위로, 위로, 오로지 위로만 솟았다. 자꾸만 곱아드는 발가락이 시트를 긁어댔다. 자기 혐오에 반쯤 취해버린 조를 바라보는 니키는, 어쩐지 씁쓸해보였다. 그것이 곧 저의 단면이기도 했기에 그러했는지도 몰랐다.  _정상적인_ 여인을 사랑할 때와 하는 것이 얼추 같다는 점만 겨우 비슷할 뿐, 이쪽도 사내를 갈구해야 하는 것은 마찬가지였다. 미칠듯이 자신을 미워하고 증오하지 않고서는 조에게, 니키에게 자아를 잃고 빠져들 정신도 자아도 없었다. 니키는 조의 입에 손가락을 넣었다. 조는 조금 전의 펠라치오를 회상하듯 손가락을 빨아댔다. 제 음경이 손가락에는 달리지 않은 것을 아쉬워하며 침 묻은 손가락을 조의 비부에 밀어넣자, 조는 울음과 신음이 구분되지 않는 목소리로 울었다.

"네게 정말로 여인과 같은 성기가 달려있었으면 얼마나 좋을까, 조."

"내가, 내가 나빴어, 니키. 자는 네 얼굴에 먼저 입을 맞춘 건 나였어."

"네가 혼란스러워하던 나에게 입을 맞추지만 않았더라도 난 영영 금지된 욕망에 눈을 뜨지 않았을 거야."

벽이 긁혔다. 조는 니키의 손가락을 사정없이 물어댔다. 갈 곳을 잃은 조의 성기가 허공에 험핑을 했다. 니키는 집중을 하느라 살짝 인상을 쓰고 있었다. 저 원망이 오로지 저를 향했으면 해서, 조는 다리로 니키를 휘어감았다. 밀착되며 왕복 운동을 하기가 힘들어졌는지, 미간의 골이 더욱 깊어졌다. 조는 시트를 쥐어뜯었다.

"니키......니콜로.....어서......빨리.......내 잘못이야. 내 잘못이니까 내가 아래로 가야 하는 거야."

아주 아주 천천히, 니키는 조의 안으로 들어왔다. 모순되게도 언제나 처녀인 조의 구멍은 니키의 것을 받아들이기엔 빠듯했다. 마땅한 윤활유가 있을 리도 없어서, 내벽은 찢어졌고 피가 터졌다가 아픔을 느끼기가 무섭게 다시 아물어들며 더 깊은 곳이 찢어졌다 낫기를 몇 번 반복했다. 피를 매개로 니키는 전진했다. 조는 앓는 소리를 냈다. 아프다. 아파서 좋았다. 신에게서 버림받고 저승으로 도망칠 수도 없이 영원히 구천을 떠돌아야 하는 저와 제 하나뿐인 동료, 친구, 애인, 적, 아니면 그 무엇이 온전히 받아낼 수 있는 단 하나의 죄값인 것만 같았다. 그러기가 무섭게 새로운 죄가 쌓여, 조를 더욱 무겁게 짓눌렀다. 짓눌린 채로 조는 니키를 받아내었다. 니키는 서두르지 않았다. 니키는 한번도 서두르지 않았다. 애가 타서 죽을 것만 같았다. 조가 숨 넘어가는 소리를 냈다. 시트를 뜯던 손은 어느새 손톱에 긁혀 피가 났다가 아무는 니키의 등을 마구잡이로 긁고 있었다. 얽혀있던 고개가 떨어졌다가, 서로의 입술에 맞부딪쳤다가 했다. 그 틈새의 어느 순간에 니키가 털어놓았다.

"하지만, 조, 정말로. 어쩌겠어. 나한텐 너밖에 없고 너는 너 자체로도 충분히 사랑스러운걸."

니키가 손으로 조의 성기를 애무했다. 앞뒤로 가해지는 자극에 조는 이대로 녹아 없어질 것만 같았다. 짐승의 소리가 튀어나왔다.

"ㅇ, 아.......아으......아, 아흐....앗.....으.....ㅇ........"

"매음굴에 가서 창녀 다음에 창녀 다음에 창녀와 자면서 나는 계속 네 생각을 할 거야."

"으,흐으으으....."

"네게 가슴도 굴곡도 그곳도 없어도."

니키는 조를 으스러져라 끌어안았다. 조는 손톱을 니키의 등에 뿌리내릴듯 세게 박았다. 다리가 단단하게 얽혔다. 니키가 오늘 두 번째로 토정했다. 둘은 얼마간 말 없이 안거나 안기고만 있었다. 먼저 떨어진 것은 니키였고, 니키가 조의 안에서 정액을 긁어내는 사이에 조는 니키의 후희로 길고 강렬한 오르가즘에 도달했다. 니키가 조의 성기를 부드럽게 훑어 앞으로도 나올 것이 마저 나오게끔 도와주었다. 절정 후의 아찔하고 예민한 감각을 느끼며, 조는 손을 더듬어 아래로 내리뻗었다. 올라오던 니키의 손과 만나 먼저 깍지를 꼈다. 조의 눈시울은 발그랬다.

"어쩌면 나는 오늘, 너를 사랑해버린 걸지도 몰라."

"괜찮으니까 우리, 여기서부터 시작하자."


End file.
